


Glee

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fushimi is bad a feelings, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Music Club, Not Beta Read, They sing together, Yata is bad at feelings, though not really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: On the little stage Yata quickly falls into his element and can easily block out the crowd watching them, and he nods to Anna who’s in charge of the player and she pressed play. A few clicks of drumsticks from the speakers gives them their timing and then… between him getting the feedback sound from the amp and his base, because it’s cool is what he told Fushimi during their practice, and the 30 seconds of them starting to play their instruments together, which sounded so much better than in their practice time the night before like damn, and when Fushimi opens his mouth to sing his first lyric …'Aren't you something to admire?...‘cause your shine is something like a mirror"Yata forgets to breathe.He’s watching Saruhiko so intently he nearly misses his cue to switch out with him on the singing. He manages somehow to sing the few lines between Saruhiko's.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Glee

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From My Lovely Partner: Glee!
> 
> HIGHLY recommend that you watch Mirror by Our Last Night on YouTube to get an idea on how it sounds and how I tried to get the feel for, ( the amount of times I watched the video is crazy so I hope that it worked) Fushimi as the lead singer in the White shirt and Yata being the guy in the skull shirt  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwcpfYLQehM
> 
> OKAY! Let me tell you right now as soon as they sent Glee to me I about laughed myself out of my chair with the image in my head of Saru basiacally thowing a fit over having to work wiht the Music club. It was NOT what the meant they actually meant the DEFINITION of Glee and I was like NOPE I'm going with the show! (Even though I have never seen anything about glee okay? not one episode. All I knew was that it was highschool and they sang. I asked like three people at work to give me and idea about it and all I still know is that its high school and they sing. 
> 
> Also I want to apologize that I went dark for a few weeks! Work got crazy and I only had two days off in the matter of three weeks so I was so burnt out I couldn't right and while this was technically written a while ago I prefer to make sure I have at least the next two fics finished or mostly finished before posting the new one..... and I didn't have that. So I'm sorry! I am catching up slowly though and should come back to posting once a week or every other week like I was before!

_Why?_  
  
That's all that his mind kept replaying in his head as he walked towards the music hall he was told to meet at.   
  
Why? Why did his shitty Class President have to make the decision that they were going to team up with the damn music club? Whatever reason Munakata had said, because honestly he had stopped listening after that bit of information was spewed out in their last weekly meeting, certainty wasn’t a good enough of one to have them put through this torture. Granted while Fushimi was sure some of the others of the student council may like participating with the music club for the week but he sure as all hell wasn't going to. So he was doing his best to come up with anything, anything, to get him out of it.   
  
He tried pretending he was sick. It worked for all of 10 minutes until Awashima actually got near him to realize he wasn't as feverish as he tried to act. He tried simply skipping but apparently Munakata, fucking shitty ass President who the fuck elected him anyways? It sure as hell wasn’t Fushimi, told Doumyouji and Hidaka to wake him and make sure he got to the music hall on time. How did they wake him you ask? Someone, fucking Munakata that's who, gave the two a copy of his dorm room key for the two to enter his room and get him up. One of the two, he wasn't sure which of them both of them being stupid enough to do it, had the bright idea that ice water would be the best way to wake him to get to the early morning meeting that he had had every intention of not fucking going to before. But now wanted to reprimand the President for blatant disregard for personal space to misinterpretation of his power as President to get a copy of his room key from the staff. There was a knife imbedded in his wall now that he'd have to fix later because of it. Now he was following behind the happy go lucky chittering idiot red head, who didn’t know that Fushimi was thinking about he wanted to cut him up with one of his knives he had left in his room, and Hidaka walking behind him, who was smart and kept his mouth shut unlike his idiot friend in front, as they all walked towards the music hall.   
  
As they got closer, he could already hear a drum beat that he recognized from some kids’ movie that he had seen back in elementary school. _And UGH kill me._ He thought as the voice of someone he didn't really get along with singing the song stat up and with his usual small group of friends joining in. Fushimi groaned lowly and rolled his head back slightly glaring up at the ceiling as they entered the room seeing that yes it was the damn group from the Gaming club. _Why? Why with them of all people? Why? Just why? Wasn’t this torture enough to begin with?_  
  
"Ah there they are! Fushimi-kun, Doumyouji-kun, Hidaka-kun! Come over here for a moment please."   
  
Fushimi looked over at the voice and glared at the President. _Fucking bastard has the nerve to smile, does he?_ He thought with a glare and stomped him way over to the taller male. "President." He hissed out glaring up at him. Munakata simply blinked at him his smile never wavering even as Doumyouji and Hidaka skirted around them to get to the rest of the student counsel clearly staying clear of Fushimi’s wrath. "Where the hell did you get a copy of my dorm key? That is a violation of privacy and a misuse of your status as President." he growled out glaring up at him.   
  
The music hall had gone quiet when he had first started talking. "I apologize Fushimi-kun, but we needed you to be here. As you can tell there are other clubs here as well and it would look bad on us if we as the student counsel didn't participate as well. And we need everyone on the counsel to participate. At the end of the week I will return the copy of the key to the staff so you will not have to worry about anyone else entering your room again."  
  
"You do not NEED me here. You WANT me here. There is a deference. I don't want to be here in this stupid ass music hall with a bunch of idiots called a dumbass music club. I DO NOT sing. And I WILL NOT do this so I might as well be back in my room taking care of my work. Work WE should be doing now instead of being in this shithole with shit people." He was still growling out his words glaring up at Munakata.   
  
"Che bet he can't even sing. Fucking bastard dissin' HOMRA like that."   
  
Fushimi spun around at the voice behind him and locked eyes with a red headed kid with a black beanie on his head that was sitting behind the drum set. "Did you get lost? Who let a middle schooler in here?" He asked with a sneer and clicked his tongue.  
  
"Huh?!" The red head said loudly and stood up from his stool it toppling over with the force. "What did you just say about me asshole?"  
  
"Tch are you hard of hearing on top of being short?" Fushimi glared at the red head fully knowing he was taking his irritation out of this stranger who might not have rightly deserved it, but it was entertaining to watch the red head’s reactions and maybe if he causes a big enough ruckus, if he’s lucky, he’d be allowed to leave. "I asked if you were lost and who let a middle schooler in?" he repeated with a smirk as he watched the red gripping the drum sticks in his heads a little tighter and let out this growl like sound as he moved around the drums.   
  
"Listen here you shithead! This is HOMRA's room don't go dissin' me or the club just because you don't have any talent!" The red head spat stomping right up to him drum stick all but jabbed into his chest as the other pointed it at him.   
  
“Who said anything about having no talent? I just said I don’t sing. And you think banging some sticks on a drum is talent. Ha! Don’t make me laugh.” Fushimi said his smirk widened as the shorter males face grew red with building anger. He watches in amusement as the red head opens his mouth to shout something else before his attention is snapped to a hand that just slapped his shoulder before tightening there and he glared up at his shitty ass class president. _And why the fuck does he look so god damn pleased?_

“Ah Fushimi-kun I see you have met Yata-kun already. I do hope you two will work well together as Suoh and I have paired you two together for the next week.”  
  
“What?!” “Huh?!”  
  
\---  
  
They fought. A lot. And not just with spitting harsh words or sharp tongue clicks and stretches silence as they ignored each other’s existents. No fewer than eight times in half as many days did they end up throwing fists and kicks and were wrestling in the floor in one of their dorms until they either got tired out and were panting on the floor glaring at each other or Kamamoto, Yata’s roommate, pulled Yata away from Fushimi, the red head still spitting out ‘stupid fucking monkey!’ as Fushimi just laughed and taunted the shorter male more.  
  
It wasn’t always like that though. There were moments, sometimes moments that lasted longer than a few hours, that they could stand each other better. They even played some of the same games and Yata expressed how cool it was that Fushimi could do so many things on the computer. Yata had watched Fushimi code a simple game for them to play together. It was one of the better moments they had together. Then they fought later over something stupid that neither remembered the reason for it starting. Or maybe they forgot because the fight was just that entertaining to them both. It became an odd sort of friendship that neither would admit to liking having and neither admitted to purposely seeking out the other in between classes and at lunch time after the first day.  
  
But they still were no closer to being able to work together for the music project as the end of week was drawing to an end. Every time it was brought up, by Yata or someone else from their respective groups, they fought.  
  
Yata let out a long drawn out frustrated groan and looked up from his game to glare over at Fushimi. They were in the taller male’s room this time as it gave them some type of privacy. Fushimi was doing something on his computer and Yata clicked his tongue before getting up to stand slightly behind the other’s chair. “Hey Monkey. We’ve got to figure something out for this damn thing, you know?” He asks watching the other type and the code appearing on the screen with every key stroke. Even if he didn’t know anything about the stuff it was still amazing to watch. “We’ve only got the weekend now to figure something out before Monday morning. And I refuse to lose to everyone else because you won’t sing one little damn song."  
  
"Lose?" Fushimi frowned and looked over his shoulder up at Yata tilting his head slightly. "What do you mean lose?"  
  
"Were you not listening?" Yata said and rolled his eyes at his somewhat friend and leaned onto the back of Fushimi's chair looking at the computer screen continuing before Fushimi could answer his question. "Who am I kidding. You don't listen to any of the meet ups. Anyways they've decided to make this thing a little competition between everyone. To show off how well the pairs of experienced and non-experienced pairs and groups could work together. Or whatever. Something like that. I’m not entirely sure how they came up with the idea. So listen I'd rather not fucking lose by default because you won’t even try. So what do you want? I will fucking do anything at this point if you just fucking try so we don't get our asses handed to us."  
  
Fushimi frowned looking up at him and then back at his computer screen looking at the coding for the game he had made for them. He had been editing it to add more levels for them to complete and refining it a little more. It was one of the things he had learned about Yata was that the other was just as competitive as himself and hated losing… despite how often the red head lost against Fushimi he was always ready for another round immediately. "I didn't know it was going to be a competition." He admitted as he clicked his tongue. "And what do I want?" he said the second part half to himself as he thought it over even as he already going to do it for the simple fact of wanting to win and possibly beat that shitty president of his. Get something in return would be just a bonus.  
  
"Yeah. Seriously anything you want you can have. If you just agree to do this one thing for me!" Yata said quickly looking at him pleadingly.  
  
Fushimi pushed his chair back forcing the other to move to the side to let him move before getting up. "What song do you have in mind?"  
  
"Seriously? Saru please tell me you aren't joking? You'll really do this for me?" The red head said his voice rising with excitement and his eyes shining like Fushimi had just gave him the best gift he has ever been given.   
  
"Tch." Fushimi clicked his tongue and forced himself to look away. "As long as you do what I want after… Yeah I'll sing with you."  
  
"Yes!"   
  
The taller males’ eyes widened at the loud excited voice and he looked back over to see how excited the other had gotten doing a small shake of his body before the red head rushed to his bag pulling out his PDA. "Okay so like I was thinking about taking some Pop song and doing a Rock cover it. But I really need to hear you sing to make sure your voice would match what I have in mind. Or if you prefer, we can do whatever genre you like best. How's your English? I think they have better pop songs that can be turned into rock. But that is just my opinion. But like I said! We can do whatever you like best. You can pick the song and everything. I promise."  
  
Fushimi watched the other quietly not noticing a slight smile tugging at his lips as the other excitedly set up his PDA to the sound system Fushimi had in his room. "Let's just do a pop song to rock like you said… What song did you have in mind?"   
  
"Nothing yet. I said you could pick it… Maybe you can sing a few of the words of the songs I have on here and I'll get a feel for what song would suit best for your voice and fit being a rock song? I can play the drums and the bass and obviously sing. Can you play any instruments? If not, I can the other sounds needed on the computer with this application that we use in the music hall. That is about the only thing I can do on the computer without fucking anything up."  
  
"… Guitar…"   
  
Yata looked up at the hesitant answer and took note of the half-pained face and he frowned getting the feeling that the instrument had bad memories for the other. Maybe when they were better friends or whatever they were he would ask about it one day. "If you don't want to play that's fine. I said I can make it on the computer it's no big deal Saru."   
  
"I'm already singing for you so I might as well play the damned thing too. I'll be fine." Fushimi said and clicked his tongue.   
  
"This is going to be awesome! You'll see Saru! Together we can do anything!"  
  
\---  
  
In the end Fushimi was playing the guitar for their show and it was slung on his back as he fidgeted slightly beside Yata who had his bass in his lap checking once again in his own nervousness that the thing was strung correctly. They had the drums on a disc that would play with them when they started to make sure that everything they needed to make the song ‘awesome’ as Yata had put it. They had worked through the night before to get the right sound. Though Yata had complained that Fushimi refused to sing louder than a whisper while they practiced trying to get him to sing louder telling him that he could tell he had a good voice he just needed to be louder, to project more. They nearly fought over it while recording the drums in the middle of the night the night before the competition with both their hands fisted in the others shirt. Yata saying, “Do you not hear your own voice when you talk? It’s perfect.” His cheeks flushed and eyes cast away before Fushimi had promised to sing it properly when it was their turn on the stage. Then and only then. He had said. Yata took it because he was sure he'd never get anything better than that.  
  
Now though the pair was nervous, and Fushimi had already snapped at whomever came near them to say good luck and Yata wasn't much better. Having already glared at everyone but Mikoto and Kusanagi when they came near them. They refused to comment on what they were going to do though a lot of the student council were eyeing the guitar on Fushimi’s back with curiosity, but none dared to come closer to ask after Fushimi had threatened to throw another knife at Doumyouji’s head. (Yata quietly laughed behind Fushimi’s back as the other red head ran off.)  
  
Now their names are being called and they look at each other Yata raising his closed fist to Fushimi. “You with me, Partner?”  
  
A smile does tug at his lips at how Yata said Partner to him and Fushimi dies nothing to try and hide it, raising his own fist up. “Yeah. Let’s go, Partner.”  
  
On the little stage Yata quickly falls into his element and can easily block out the crowd watching them, and he nods to Anna who’s in charge of the player and she pressed play. A few clicks of drumsticks from the speakers gives them their timing and then… between him getting the feedback sound from the amp and his base, because it’s cool is what he told Fushimi during their practice, and the 30 seconds of them starting to play their instruments together, which sounded so much better than in their practice time the night before like damn, and when Fushimi opens his mouth to sing his first lyric …   


  
  
_'Aren't you something to admire?..._  
_‘cause your shine is something like a mirror"_  


  
  
Yata forgets to breathe.   
  
He’s watching Saruhiko so intently he nearly misses his cue to switch out with him on the singing. He manages somehow to sing the few lines between Saruhiko's.  


_"‘cause with your hand in my hand_  
_and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go"_

  
And some part of him is pleased to see how everyone is watching them when looks away from Saruhiko in the time of those few lines of his. Watching Saruhiko and he can’t blame them even his own eyes won’t leave Saru’s form. Watching his fingers strum at the strings of his guitar expertly, watches how his mouth moves with the words he's singing, how his eyes seems so much brighter than he has ever seen them like stars in the night sky over a calm ocean, and he is so transfixed he doesn’t think he’ll ever not look at the other this way again. 

  
_‘And I can't help but stare, cause_  
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes’_

  
Somehow he keeps breathing, somehow he keeps playing, somehow he keeps singing but he not sure how because he can’t take his attention away from Saruhiko for longer than a quick glance to the crowd. He can’t remember how to do any of these things because Saru is right there and god does it feel right to be on stage with him to be at his side. Like he’s never meant to be anywhere else but right there. The other’s voice surrounds him and flows through him. It makes him feel warm and light headed and almost like he’s home and… _oh… oh shit. How?_ How did he fall for this jerk? A jerk who’s voice was too sweet for his attitude. A jerk who compliments all the good points of himself and he complemented Saruhiko’s good points back. And _oh shit…_   


  
_“I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby keep your eyes on me”_  
  


  
Yata knows those are the lyrics to the song, he knows it, but his eyes find Saruhiko’s immediately as if it was a command from the other to look at him and only him. And how he wanted nothing else but to keep looking at him but just when did Saruhiko start looking at him like that? He gets the feeling as he joins in for the chorus again that maybe, just maybe and he’s hoping he’s not wrong, he’s not alone in this feeling that he thinks he has just put a name to.  
  


  
_"‘cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold”_

_…_

_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making_  
_Two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_Staring back at me’_

They finish off the last of the chorus and the last few cords play from their interments and on the disk, but they were still staring at each other panting slightly and grinning ear to ear. And it takes them a few moments to even register their friends clapping and both of them turn away cheeks reddening as they looked at everyone else. Quickly they bow to the small crowd before making their way off the stage.   
  
Munakata and Mikoto were passing them on the stage to take their place up next when Mikoto spoke “Knew it.” He chuckled as the pair passed by and Yata looks at him confused by the other’s words but was ushered away by Fushimi.  
  
Fushimi paid them no mind as he could already hear Doumyouji and Hidaka rushing over to him and Yata with most of the student council in tow. He groaned lowly and looked up at the ceiling wondering just why he let himself get up there and sing and play and forget that he wasn’t supposed to. The two things he never wanted to do again and the one thing he never through the could do after what that man had done. He feels a hand on his sleeve, and he turns his head slightly to look at Yata. Oh... Right. That’s why. Yata is looking at him again with that bright as hell grin like he was just given the best gift in his whole entire life and it was all made better by it being from Fushimi himself. He feels his breath be stolen from his lungs as Yata's eyes get impossibly brighter that Fushimi felt would rival the sun right then.  
  
"You were amazing Saruhiko!"   
  
Fushimi felt his cheeks redden slightly and he looked away quickly. "… You weren't half bad either …" He mumbled out and tried to ignore how the other council members were nearly to them now. "You are going to keep your word right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right I owe you anything you want right? So what is it you want Saru?"  
  
Fushimi shot a glare towards the others as a way to get them to back off for a moment and he shifted on his feet slightly feeling anxiety settle into his stomach. This shouldn't be this hard. He thinks as he looking at Yata who has looked past him to give his council mates a small smile raising his hand in a gesture to give them a few moments before he’s looking back at Fushimi and he feels his heart do a flip at the soft look he receives from the red head immediately as their eyes meet again. Then the red head tilts his head curiously at him and Fushimi gulps slightly before speaking. "Dinner…"   
  
Yata blinked at him his brows furrowing slightly at the request. "Huh? Dinner? Hmmm well I guess I can buy you dinner. Do you want it to be tonight or some other time?"  
  
"No." Fushimi says quietly and takes a breath he didn't realize he needed to settle his nerves further, he was already this far might as well make it clear for the idiot, before looking Yata. "I want Misaki to make me dinner… I want to try Misaki's cooking. And then I want to watch a movie or play video games with Misaki in my dorm, that way it is just us."   
  
Yata's cheeks go red because that sounds an awful lot like a date. Could he be? He bites at his lip lightly without thinkin and looks up at Fushimi and swallows thickly before he managed to find his voice again. "… L-Like a date?" he asked him hesitantly and he really hopes he's right. Really, really hopes he’s right.  
  
"Like a date… If Misaki wants that too?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably do some more of the groups later on when I can! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis  
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_)  
> We can talk K together! Or BNHA/MHA  
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unbataed (we will die like men! also I just don't have one soooo) and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
